A Twisted Tale
by Airalynn
Summary: Harry's daughter Lily wakes up in the middle of a thunder storm upset because of the noises. He tries to calm her down, but she finds a new way and begs her father to tell her a story. Harry, unaware of stories, has to think of a new one.
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

**Chapter One:**

**The Beginning**

London was quiet that evening, until the storm hit in the early morning of the next day. The wind whipped against the midnight air, making the trees shake within their thickened roots. The ferocious power knocked over the leaves from rest, pushing them to disconnect themselves to drop from their original home, as well as to fall where ever the wind would take it. The branches scrapped upon the window sill of a small white house, surrounded to hide in the darkest parts of London Town.

The rain had started then. The heavy density splashed down as if it had been a drought, covering everything, and washing away every leaf of the trees. The transparent drop falling from the tops, as if setting themselves free and escape by an unknown suicide jump. The angered clouds gathered in the midnight air, surrounding the moon, covering it's light, and shedding nothing but shadows upon the world below. Complete darkness had now taken over.

A shuttering clawing of branches upon glass had followed a devious bang of thunder. A small girl, tucked beneath her white puffed comforter had let out a sudden yelp. Her child like voice now screeched with a piercing squeal of fear. Red locks draped over her angelic face as she pulled the comforter over her head and began yelling for her father. Not even the age of seven yet, and already fearing everything that the world had created. The storm was getting worse.

A man had then rushed in by her side, pulling his shirt down as soon as he entered, which had shown he had just put it on. Green eyes stared into young, tear filled, crystal blue ones. She had come out from underneath her coverings, but her lip still quivered with unknown reasons. The man had sighed softly, stringing his arms around the small disheveled child. He felt a sinking in his stomach. All he wanted was her fears to go away. Everything was alright, wasn't it?

"Daddy!" The girl had said suddenly, allowing her father to sit, and wrap herself into him.

"Lilly, hun," he started softly. "What's wrong?"

"The storm." She said lightly, tears still flowing down her face. "Why is it so scary?" She asked.

He looked away for a moment. He had never thought about it, honestly. Why was the storm so scary? He sighed to himself softly, followed by a shrug. He attempted to take a stab out of trying to calm her down in the best way. He didn't really know how to come forward and around this. When he was younger there was no one to help him through his fears. He debated several times to fetch Ginny, for she would know what to do, but he couldn't leave. He wanted to help her.

"No one really knows." He said softly, shrugging again. "It's alright to be afraid." He smiled softly.

He felt her burry her face in his side at that moment. He smiled lightly, wrapping his arm around her, as he raised his other hand and ran it through her soft fire hair. He then rose it and pulled it through his own, short, raven locks. He raked his fingers through, letting his hair stand in which ever way it ended, and let out a small yawn. His eyes had glowed over the clock. It read slightly after three in the morning. He had work in the morning, but that was the least important thing now.

"How about you come and stay with your mum and I tonight?" He asked lightly, a soft smile.

"No," she said, after thinking about it for a little bit. "Maybe the sky is scared too." She said, suddenly thinking of an answer. "Maybe that's why it's loud, daddy! Maybe it's yelling for it's daddy, too!" She said.

Harry laughed softly. A ridiculous picture had danced in his head, but he did not have the heart to crush her active mind at imagining the silliest of tales. The image continued to reel, and begin to get crazier, but he could do nothing but laugh. He turned to her, smiled grandly, and hugged her tightly. She was something more than just his daughter. She was his world, and even when he didn't have an answer, she would always have something.

"I think you're right." He replied to her, laughing greatly. "You sure you want to stay in here?"

"Yep." She nodded, followed by one of the largest grins she had ever created. "The sky is scared, Daddy, I need to show it bravery." She said quickly, sitting up straight and acting as if she was tough and relaxed at the same time. Harry laughed once again.

"You will," He said, smiling. "You will. Alright, do you want me to tuck you in then?" He asked.

She nodded excitingly. She buried herself back within her marshmallow sheets, and allowed her small red head to sink within the silk lined pillow. The lace bordered the silken rectangle, and she let out a restful sigh. Harry bent himself above her, pushing the loose fluff beneath her, and allowed her to sink into a perfect crafted sleeve for her to relax in. She smiled lightly, and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled back at him.

"Good night, my angel." He said lightly.

"Night, daddy!" She said, happily switching to her side and cuddling her closest stuffed animal.

Harry watched her snuggle her giraffe, and smiled once again. He stood up straight, looking over to her window, and sighed. He watched the small drops trail down the glass, but did not know what to think of it. He looked back at her once more before heading back towards her door way. He walked forward, raising his hand to flick the light switch, but just as his finger grazed the pure white switch, a voice had halted his movements.

"Daddy?" She asked lightly.

"Yeah?" He asked lightly, smiling as he towered above the end of her bed.

"Can you tell me a story?" She wondered.

He froze slightly. He had never gotten this question before, nor did he know any stories. He sighed lightly, almost on the verge of telling her that he would fetch her mother, but it was time that he did something like this for her, too. Ginny had always told the stories, sung the songs, comforted the fears, and dried the tears. Harry seemed to always work. This time, though, it was he to wake up, and not Ginny. He had to do this for her, for Lily, and for the smile that she would have on her face every day when she remembered it.

However, he still did not know any stories. What could he honestly tell her? He sighed lightly, looking away, and noticed the drawing that were cleverly painted upon her wall. Ginny had designed this room, that was obvious, but he never wanted to thank her more than now. The drawings had screamed at him, loud and clear, and he resumed back to the edge of the bed where he had sat when she had cuddled beside him minutes ago.

"I think I can do that." He said, smiling and sitting down.

"Will it be how you saved the world?" She asked, excited.

"I guess it could be, but I've got something better." He said, laughing softly.

"What is it about?" She asked, her eyes lighting up in utmost excitement. She looked as if she could jump up and down for hours, just purely running off the excitement.

"You'll just have to listen and find out."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was mid April when the rain began to fall again. The students were packed inside as the storms began to come daily. It was so unusual. It was more like a never ending storm then the usual rain. The castle of Hogwarts now stood on flooded grounds, which was something that could usually be controlled with magic, but this storm was out of control. Muggle London seemed completely and utterly dry, yet Hogwarts was almost under water.

A man had approached the stand as the chattering students stressed over the weather. The man cast his arms up, silence slowly flowing over the crowd, and the stressing began to become to silent and personal concerns. The man, beard dropping to his knees, stood with twinkling eyes, peeking over his half moon lenses. His orbs surveyed the students, acting as their leader as always, and hoped everything would calm them down.

"Good morning," He started off, eyes continuing to look back and forth. "The Minister of Magic would like me to discuss the plans for the rain. There is too much flooding outside for us to carry on with Care of Magical Creatures and Quidditch in their natural habitat. The school will be locked down as of further notice. Any student that is found outside the castle walls will face a deadly consequence." He said, peering down at each student.

It was more than just water. By the time the water had reached the castle it had meant that the Black Lake was now over flowing. The darkest creatures of imagination were now floating just outside the barrier walls. The students panicked, but whispered within their own groups of friends. No one knew what to do, what would come of it, nor how to stop the rain from falling. The Black Lake, its horror, and its size had just grown in a mere days rain.

"However," The man echoed to end the chatter. "Care of Magical Creatures will now take place in the empty classroom on second floor. I fixed it up this morning and it will work just as well as all the other classrooms. As of Quidditch- it is cancelled until further notice. Tuck in!" He said, allowing the feast to suddenly take place.

The Gryffindor table was split into sections of friends. The very middle sat Harry, surrounded by the few people whom had always been around for him. His best friends were across from him, Ron and Hermione, and a few scattered other ones were on the same side, as well as beside him. Harry picked through his food as he pulled the substances from the platters and onto his plate. Ronald had already had the cutesy of stuffing his face, as usual.

Harry took a few bites of potato before following with a swig of pumpkin juice. His green orbs wandered up and down the table. There seemed to be a shortage of people now, and Harry's mind jolted to a reason why the Gryffindor table suddenly seemed so empty. He looked back at Ron and Hermione, fighting and bickering as always, but said nothing for a moment. He just silently sat and watched them, smirking as needed, and constantly shaking his head.

"Why does it matter?" Hermione shrieked.

"I want to know if you have gotten any letters from that wart face!" Ron whined, mouth full of food, which wasn't attractive in the least.

"Who, Ron? _Who?_" She paused. "Viktor? Is that what this is about? For goodness sake Ronald, that stupid ball was forever ago. One year to be exact."

"Guys," Harry had said suddenly as Ron stopped before saying another comment. "Shut up a minute." He said.

"Tell that to her!" Ron said, angrily tearing through a chicken drumstick.

Hermione had rolled her eyes, and by that time Ron had settled down. Harry did not know what to think, but people were definitely missing. Some even being his friends. He thought, perhaps, that they were just skipping dinner, but this many people at once? What was going on. He took another sip of his pumpkin juice. The juice had tasted better than ever before. It was so savory sweet, but that was only in Harry's opinion.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked lightly.

"Where's Seamus?" He asked suddenly. "In fact Dean is missing, too." He said, looking down the row. "Lavender, Angelina, and even that pact of first years! They're all gone." He said, completely dumbstruck.

"No. We know where they are." A voice suddenly came into perspective.

"Right, George, we know exactly." Fred smiled, sitting down closer to Harry now.

The trio looked at them intently. The visions had swarmed Harry's head about what they could possibly have done to the students. Harry assumed the very least. Fred and George were always plotting things and cooking new ideas to sell in their imaginary shop of the future. He assumed they had given students products and they got purposely sick or something along those lines. He really didn't have a worry, so he smiled. Hermione, on the other hand, was a bit more against it.

"What did you do to them?" She asked in a slight demand.

"Easy, 'Mione, they're fine. We needed a few to test our latest project." George smiled keenly.

"We've found a way to deal with the rain." Fred said, slight laughter in his voice.

This is when Harry had bobbed his head to the side. What could possibly had they come up with as an answer to the water crisis? Harry took a sip of his juice again, taking bites of food here and there, and basically zoning out the entire conversation when it came to thinking of something as an explanation. He had zoned back in, just to pick up on a few of Fred's words.

"… we put it in everyone's pumpkin juice." Suddenly Harry had spit his juice across the table.

"WHAT!?"

The twins were now laughing with every ounce of power they had in them. Harry sat horrified, wiping the drops from his face, and not even paying attention to where he had spat it everywhere. Hermione was glowering at the two with the force of a thousand burning suns. Ron just sat, eating as always, and smiling frog faced at the fact that he had not taken a drink of anything yet. He had just eaten enough for ten people. Thinking about it now, though, he was thirsty. He would not drink, though.

"Calm down, Harry. It takes about six hours to kick in." George said, rolling his eyes.

"What in the bloody hell did you give me!?" Harry demanded, but the twins just continued to laugh. Ron was eying his cup.

"Don't worry, Ron. Out of all of us, Harry is the only one who's cup had potion in it." Fred smiled.

Ron seemed completely relieved to know that he could drink in peace. Harry sat in complete shock, glowering after a little bit, and eyed them. Fred and George both knew that he was looking for an explanation, but none had escaped their lips. Hermione sat, arms crossed, but semi-relieved that she, too, did not have any bonehead concoction spritzed in her beverage. She, however, was still angered that Fred and George would do something like this. She never liked their creations, but nor was she surprised of it.

"Wh…" Harry started, pushing his goblet away in fear and anger.

"Look, Harry, we put it in everyone's cups." Fred started.

"But we need a leader for when the others get there." George continued.

"Then dose yourself!" Harry growled.

"We have to make sure everyone gets to the lake in time." Fred said quickly.

"Precisely. Harry, be at the lake in six hours." George smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Daddy!" Lily giggled. "What did they give you!?"

Harry smiled at her. It was about time that Harry had released his imagination, too. He really didn't know how to explain it, for it never really happened, but the end of the story was sure to come with an improvised idea. Lily was so creative, as well as her mother. No matter if it was stupid, ridiculous, or made up. It was the effort that he put into her smile. He wanted her to think of a ridiculous ending, too. So he just laughed, shook his head, and replied.

"Well, hun, I guess you will just have to wait and see…"

**Author's Note:**

**So, for those of you who have read my stories before, I have not written in a really long time. Hence why I may be a little rusty. This came to me as a ridiculous way to get back in the swing of writing. I will try to keep up every week, but no promises. I will, however, finish this story. I apologize for the stories in which I have ignored and left unfinished. I got sick of it because I was going through a lot at the time of writing, but things are better now. I am ready to start up again.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Airalynn**

**POSTED: SATURDAY OCTOBER 24, 2008**


	2. Chapter Two: Take Another Sip

**Chapter Two:**

**Take Another Sip**

The Great Hall still shimmered with freshly laid glazed hams, turkeys, and shiny new dinner wear. The silence was now chased away with the break out of a horrendous sound of the gossiping groups of houses. A thousand separate conversations were followed by a thousand more, all dwelling on the rain that could be heard on the roof overhead. Maybe it was because will all the sound it could not be heard, so others attempted to drown it out. That, or it had possibly comforted them to think and speak of the worst things that could happen. Those were the only real possibilities that anyone could think of.

The Gryffindor table seemed to be the loudest of all, but that was nothing new compared to all of the other houses. The table seemed to be split up in sections depending upon year, except the clump in the middle that sat Harry and the others. Harry, still steaming with complete and utter anger and confusion, maintained himself from drinking anything else the entire night. Hermione and Ron had said nothing else for a long while, nor did either have anything to say.

Hermione's face was pressed into the depths of a newspaper, eying each and every story. Her eyes had overcome the worst things, but she never said a word. Harry, however, was thinking on other things by that moment. What was spiked in his drink? What type of thing had Fred and George come up with now? More importantly, though, was it safe to trust them? Hermione was still quiet, only read intently as Ron continued to devour every bit of food that was sitting in front of him, resembling that of a vicious vacuum cleaner that had never been used before.

* * *

"Daddy…" Lily started softly.

Harry looked away from the window that he was currently staring at, and looked down at his daughter that had now escaped from her sleeve of sheets and nestled up against him. This was a new feeling to Harry, for he had never had a one on one conversation with his little one, let alone tell her a story that was completely coming from his mind and now from a book that was laying right in front of him. Nor did he even know where this story was suddenly coming from, but he knew one thing: it was actually fun, which was something that he had never expected.

"Yes?" He asked lightly.

"Is that why Uncle Ron is so big?" She asked, giggling under her angelic breath. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"No, dear, he's fit because he's a Quidditch player." He said, still laughing. "Not from eating too much."

"But…" She said lightly. "Aunt 'Mione said that he eats too much and that's why he is big."

"Aunt Hermione likes to joke." He said lightly, still smiling. "He does eat a lot, but he's not big because of that. He exercises a lot and it causes him to get really big like that. It's a good big, though." He said, smiling.

"Okay… I was just wondering." She said, sitting up in back excitement. "Finish the story, Daddy!"

That was now a new conversation that Harry would have to have with Hermione. It was cute, but un-needed. He didn't want to scare her into assuming that if she ate at all then she would get really big, but maybe Harry was over thinking this, which was a definite possibility. He could just laugh now because of the ridiculously awkward questions, but perhaps it was just one of those questions that kids ask and there is no answer for their fragile minds. He would let young Lily continue to believe what she wanted to, right down to coming into the world because the "Stork" decided to pay her mother a visit. Harry wondered him self, though, why he had yet to be asked why the Stork had a baby that looked exactly like their mothers, or even human kids. Harry had a better idea to speak of then the "Stork." It was magic.

* * *

"Mate, might as well drink, considering the stuff is already in your system and all." Ron chimed in, continuously stuffing a new amount of food into his wide trap. Harry had rolled his eyes.

"Easy for you to say." He said, still picking away at his food. Who knows what was in that?

Hermione was still tucked behind the wall of newspaper, and Harry could see nothing but her thin finger tips escaping from the side and grasping the paper within place. Ron seemed to not pay any heed to her, but Harry was concentrating on her closely, looking for a reaction of some sort from her. She seemed so astounded when she opened the paper, but hadn't said a word since. Harry sat up straight, a sigh suddenly suppressed at his lips, and he resumed his slouching position. Ron had then noticed Hermione's constant reading, and suddenly shrugged when he and Harry exchanged glances.

"Anything good, 'Mione." Harry suddenly asked, attempting to get his mind off the beverage.

"Nothing much. A few houses ruined here and there, but rebuilt in new places and such…" She flipped a page then. Hermione quirked her head to the side. "Interesting."

Harry had stopped listening at that point. The visions of the houses were now in his mind, clouding everything from entering his point of awareness. Everything had officially flooded out of his mind, just like life had flooded from those few houses that were locked in the paper. The front page had none of that, but a picture of the floods at hand, continuously rising and falling as the image continued to start over and over in a constant loop of repetition. Harry, by then, had zoned back into reality at the sound of a familiar voice that echoed in his head.

"Harry… Harry?… HARRY!" Hermione had said, waving her hand in front of his face to attempt to get him to regain consciousness.

"Eh… sorry. What?" He asked, coming back into the same bothers that were on his mind only a few minutes ago.

"Do you know someone by the name of Benjamin Locke?" She asked, looking over the small description in the paper again, which must have mentioned the name.

"I don't think so, why do you ask?" He wondered, still thinking.

"He's disappeared. It says here that his wife is ill and, according to the best Healer in London, the only anecdote for her is missing the extremely rare ingredient of Dalily Root. He was on a hunt for it, gone for a week, and still has not returned, or even been seen." She said, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"I would say the bloke is mental." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Hermione asked, partially angered and confused by this comment. "Why is that?" She asked.

"Well, he could kill himself out there, and now he's missing. Why would he take on a dangerous mission like that alone when he doesn't even know where it go?" He asked, still stuffing his face.

"He loves her, Ronald." Hermione said acidly. "He loves her and she's dying. Not that you know what it means to love someone, nor care for anyone other than yourself…" She muttered, offended.

"She does have a point, Ron." Harry said, but under his breath.

"Of course, take her side." Ron snapped. "Shouldn't you be keeping track of time?"

Harry had glared, even though Ron was right. The face that something unknown would be happening to him in six hours had almost escaped his mind. He attempted to estimate how much time he had been sitting here since he had taken the potion, mix, or whatever it was that was released into his pumpkin juice. He had no idea, but he figured roughly a good twenty minutes or so, but he would assume a half hour just to be sure, or at least try to be sure. It was at that moment that Fred and George returned to the table.

* * *

"What happened to the man, Daddy?" She asked, a shocked expression etched upon her cherub cheeks.

"What do you think happened, Lil?" He asked, giving her a chance to design her own idea and not rely on the true ending, though Harry didn't even have one.

"Hmm…" She set her finger upon her chin and tapped it gently.

That movement was something Ginny used to do when she was working and attempting to find new ideas to write about in her verse of the Daily Prophet. Harry had assumed that she had picked it up from her mother, and he couldn't help but find a bittersweet amount of humor in this. She was such a spitting image of her mother, as was James of Harry. It was then where he was placed in a whirlwind of interesting memories. One of which was when James was born and Ginny exclaimed how much similar he and Harry were. It almost felt and seemed completely and surprisingly unreal.

"I think he's coming home." She said sternly. "I think he's still looking, but won't give up because the one he loves is sick. Right, Daddy?" She asked, hopingly.

"Maybe, Lilly," Harry replied softly. "Maybe."

* * *

Harry stared at his cup one last time. He turned his head to try and scream the reasons out of Fred and George, but when he turned they both were gone. He attempted to keep his mind intact, trying to stay calm, and think of rational explanations. This was probably the worst thing to do, though. Knowing Fred and George, rather, meant that nothing would ever be anything but irrational. Everything that they did and or invented never had a rational side. They were good at what they did, though. They had never gotten in serious trouble, after all.

"What could they have put into it?" He asked suddenly, still groaning about the entire subject.

Ron and Hermione held the blankest of faces upon their skins. It was like a ghost had placed themselves within them, turning them a ghostly white in fear of having no answer. Harry was a centimeter away from getting up and running all over the castle to find the two that had recently disappeared. There were a lot of fearful things stored in Harry's guessing. Harry clutched his fingers around his glass, his throat raw with dehydration, and he sighed. What's another sip? It was already in his system.

"How you feeling, mate?"

"Ya'look pale." A snickering couple said behind Harry.

"What the hell did you put in this drink?" Harry asked, slamming it down.

"You'll see, soon enough." Fred said, smiling widely.

"How am I supposed to lead the others if I have no idea what it happening to myself?" Harry asked suddenly. "This is a really stupid plan, you two." He said harshly.

Fred and George had just looked at each other, smirking. There were a few on the other side that knew exactly what to do and when to do it, but they needed someone down there that people actually listened to. Harry's mind, however, was on how the teachers were going to cope with this. What will happen to Fred and George when they found out what was happening, or what would happen? Harry had no other words to say to either of them. They were about as stubborn as Ron, which was non-curable. Harry just had to wait it out and find out for himself, which was one of the things he couldn't stand. Not only was Harry impatient, but he hated surprises more than anything.

"Fred, mate, what are you plotting?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Nothing on you, little brother, but it's none of your business. You will join them soon enough, just get them to the lake." Fred stated.

"Oh bloody hell, Fred, just tell us what you're hiding." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Honestly we would, mate," George suddenly chimed in. "But we can't." He said.

"Why not?" Hermione said suddenly. "It's your concoction! Why can't you tell us!?" Hermione said suddenly.

"See - we are the only ones who know. Not that we don't trust you lot, but you have a tendency for Dumbledore to know everything you do." Fred explained.

"So we won't-"

"Tell?" Fred asked Ronald. "You never have to tell him, he always knows! We're protecting our secret, just until we get everyone to the water."

"Doesn't matter anymore, anyway." Harry said. "I guess I'm in for a surprise."

"Whatcha mean, Harry?" George asked, watching him chug his glass of pumpkin juice while George sipped his own.

Harry had smirked now, realizing something that only now had made his smile crawl upon his lips. He stared down at the few drops of drink left to let drip down his throat, but something else had caught his attention. His emerald orbs stared down at the golden band around the rim of the stone shaded goblet. His eyes then blinked a few times before his vision had become clear enough for him to realize that it was not tricking him. She wanted to laugh, for revenge had come to itself in a simple accident. Harry had suddenly lifted his head with a straight face.

"My goblet had a chip in the rim. It's not here anymore…" Harry explained. George was now choking back the drink he was sipping.

"You're dead."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So- it's not a very good chapter, and about a day late then I hoped, but it's getting here, haha. Hope you guys had a Happy Halloween!**

**Airalynn**

**UPDATED: [SUNDAY] NOVEMBER 2, 2008**


End file.
